Never in a Thousand Years
by LifeofLove
Summary: The Guardian of Ilex Forest meets wakes Jirachi and the two enjoy a night of fun, only returning to the forest to learn that a recently captured Pokemon and friend has been stolen by a Team Rocket member. Celebi assembles a ragtag team and with them goes to rescue and return the Pokemon to its Trainer. (To for later abuse reference) (Looking for a beta-reader)
1. Comets and Rockets

The tallest trees with the heaviest branches and plethora of leaves were the ones that swayed in the small breezes.

It was a cool Autumn day in Ilex Forest. Only one trainer had come through today. Most trainers had already passed through for this year, he must've had a late start.

He had a Cyndaquil. They were fairly popular among the new trainers this year. They caught Oni, the young Pineco. His brothers and sisters had all been caught, and he'd been so ready to find a trainer. His mother couldn't have been happier for him, though she knew she'd miss him.

"They grow up so fast." Wept Kett, the mother Pineco. She'd miss her boy. She'd had thirteen children. After Oni, she had one child left. Her name was Soi, and she was as playful as playful could be. She always liked to talk to Celebi too, and she waited anxiously for the day when a trainer would catch her and she would go on a journey. She and her daughter were both blue and spiky, similar to a pinecone in our world, but much bigger and with eyes.

"And we'll be best friends." Soi mused. "And I bet all of her Pokémon will be my other best friends."

Celebi smiled. She wondered what it was like for Pokémon like Soi and Kett, bound by time. Celebi had seen this forest in many ages. She'd been there when Kett's ancestors first entered Ilex Forest. She'd been there when in future ages when Kett was caught as an old, but still feisty first catch.

"Hey Celebi, I was just wondering," Muttered Reeze the Scyther. Scyther stood on two legs, were usually green, and had wings and long blades or "scythes" on their arms.

"Yes?"

"If um…maybe we should just decide who the strongest Pokémon in the forest is." He cleared his throat. "Next to you, of course, and then tell all the Pokémon. Just so everybody knows. I think it's a good idea." Celebi laughed, but he was serious.

"Celebi," Caillou the Caterpie crawled past Scyther. Now Caterpie, if you have not seen one, is a small green Pokémon with a pink Y on its forehead and enormous eyes. "Do you think my mom is happy with her trainer?" Poor Caillou. He was certainly glad that his mother had been captured, but now he had no mother to watch over him. Kett had, to some effect, taken that role. She could be a mother to just about anyone, though.

"I'm positive she is." Celebi answered. "In fact, I saw her just the other day, talking to her trainer's other Pokémon and you know what she said?"

"What did she say?" Caillou asked with shining eyes.

"Did she say that I'm the strongest?" Reeze asked hopefully.

"She said 'Even though Caillou's alone, I know he'll be alright, and he'll still grow up big and strong. I know he will.'" Caillou smiled and nuzzled his nose against Celebi.

"That is, if you train." Snorted Bluie the Butterfree. He was a vain, but occasionally humorous Pokémon. Butterfree, the last form of Caterpie, was purple, with gorgeous blue-tinted wings that could almost remind one of stained glass, and red but not frightening eyes. "To be strong, like me, you have to train yourself and fight against other Pokémon.

"Well that's no good!" Caillou groaned. "I'm no fighter!"

"You'll be fine," Celebi assured him, giving Bluie a stern look. "It takes us all work to get strong. Even if we're no good at fighting. Strength isn't always about the power of your attacks."

Now Celebi herself was a green pixie with tiny wings and a rather large head. She was the guardian of Ilex Forest, and protected not only it, but the trainers and Pokémon around it and all over Johto. Ilex Forest, however, was primary. And it came before any other pleasures, jobs, or collectively any other things in her life.

The night was coming quickly, and some Pokémon were beginning to settle. Some Zubat had already fluttered, some were waiting until the sun was completely set before they stirred.

The moon was full tonight, and the stars shone bright. Celebi was dazzled as she always was to see the beautiful pinpricks of light. She could see the outlines of warriors, of dragons, of beasts and men. She quieted herself and watched a new comet streaming by.

Celebi had always admired comets. They were one of her favorite stellar objects to observe, and she'd seen quite a few in her days. Her admiration had led her to a desire for expression. Celebi had made up a song on a quiet night. A lullaby for the forest, a song of the stars.

She alighted on a branch and began to sing her song.

"_Fast and free flamed the tail of thee_

_Sure and strong was your trail_

_Long may you run and long may you ride_

_Till' we meet again, oh constant starlight"_

Celebi sang with her eyes closed, remembering her many nights with the stars. Finally she opened her eyes and saw beneath her tree something bright.

Had something fallen? Had a meteor come? She fluttered down to what she now realized was a small crater.

No meteor shone like this. Something glimmered brightly, for a moment so bright that it hurt her eyes. She covered her face until the light dimmed.

She uncovered her eyes to see a new Pokémon still glowing. His head was star-shaped, with tiny blue flags on each point. His body was small and white and Celebi couldn't take her eyes off him. He was…so different from any other Pokémon she'd ever seen.

He was, all at once, beautiful, mysterious, intimidating, and powerful. And this was the impression he left on Celebi before he'd even spoke.

The Pokemon's eyes were closed and his head tilted forward. Slowly his eyelids flickered and then opened sleepily. He yawned.

"Oh?" He looked around himself. The two Pokémon were together in a dense growth of trees. It was an unraveled area. Trainers seldom came here, and those who did were often strange and quite unusual people. "What voice…" He looked around and finally his eyes landed on Celebi, and when their eyes met, Celebi was stunned by the depth of his eyes. They were small, but full of joy and wonder. And yet still Celebi saw deeper. She felt a connection somewhere further in, somewhere closer to the heart. "Did you sing?"

Celebi gazed into his little black eyes and slowly nodded. His lips turned up at the corner, what a charming smile.

"I've been woken few times." He said. "So this may not be much of a compliment as I mean it to be. Your voice is simply stunning." Celebi blushed.

"Who are you?" Celebi finally spoke to this new creature.

"My name is Jirachi." He smiled. He flew up a little higher and flipped, as if remembering his abilities. "The Wish-Maker."

Celebi fluttered up next to him.

"What is your name?"

"Celebi." She answered. "I am the guardian of Ilex Forest."

"Ilex Forest?" He asked with some uncertainty. "I've been all over the Hoenn region, but I have not found this place. Has it only grown up over the last thousand years?"

"This isn't the Hoenn region." Celebi replied. "Its Johto."

"Johto?" He asked. "I've never been to Johto before." He looked up at the comet, still streaming silently and consistently through the sky. "The Millenium Comet has taken me further this year."

"Excuse me?" Celebi didn't understand.

"Let me explain," He flashed that dashing smile again. "Every thousand years the Millenium Comet appears, but for seven days only. On the first day I come to earth as a stone, and can only be woken by the song of a voice of purity. I usually spend my time with that person, and then I grant one wish to the singer."

"So I get a wish?" Celebi asked excitedly. What could she wish for?

"Yes." Jirachi smiled. "It can prove a difficult decision for some. Take your time, Celebi, you have seven days."

"What happens after those seven days?" Celebi asked.

"I return to sleep for another thousand years." He shrugged. Celebi looked at this Pokémon with a curious attraction.

"Lets do something." Jirachi finally decided.

"Huh?" Celebi tilted her head.

"Lets have some fun!" He exclaimed. "I'm only here for seven days, I mean, we've got to do something."

Jirachi took her hand to lead him into Azalea Town. Celebi looked back into the forest. Shouldn't she go back and watch the Pokémon? Shouldn't she return to her forest?

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jirachi asked. Celebi looked back to see his smile, and had to smile herself.

"Nothing." She answered and flew alongside him.

They flew together and peered into the different houses. It was boring, though, as everyone was sleeping.

"This is no good." Jirachi sighed. "They're all asleep!"

"And you're one to complain about others sleeping?" Celebi joked. Jirachi couldn't help but smile at that one. "I've got an idea." She took his hand again and closed her eyes. Jirachi squeezed her hand as they teleported. They disappeared and reappeared in Goldenrod City.

People were out and about here. The night had not deterred them from strolls or shopping.

Celebi and Jirachi flew between the buildings, laughing and chasing one another. The people looked on in awe at the two legendary Pokémon as they played, unsure if they were really seeing these rare beings.

"I bet you can't catch me." Jirachi teased.

"Is that a challenge?" Celebi smirked.

"One that can't be won." He smirked back and was off in a flash. Celebi flew after him. They darted over buildings, through open windows, through the underground, not caring who saw them. None had an ill will toward Pokémon tonight in Goldenrod.

Finally Jirachi found himself up against a wall in the flowery and very pink Goldenrod gym. Celebi caught him.

"Tag!" She exclaimed when she placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah, yeah." He brushed off his loss. "It wouldn't have been the same if I hadn't been trapped. I'm still faster."

"Oh sure!" Celebi laughed.

"What now?" Jirachi asked. Celebi looked up at the sky, the moon. It was too bright in Goldenrod to see stars, but the Millenium Comet was still bright enough to see.

"I'd better get back to the Ilex Forest." There weren't usually outside threats, Celebi knew, but some mischievous Pokémon might try to cause grief.

"Already?" Jirachi complained. "Alright then, let's go."

"You're coming with me?" Celebi asked.

"Well I don't have anything else to do." Jirachi shrugged his tiny shoulders. "Besides, you still have a wish to make." Celebi smiled. It would be fun to have Jirachi with her this week.

She took his hand again, and they smiled up at each other as they teleported. Now they were in the lush green forest. Here there was a commotion, and Celebi looked down to see Reeze, the Scyther, was the source of a problem.

"Well Celebi's not here anymore, and someone's got to be the leader!" He insisted. "And who else besides me?"

"You're irresponsible!" Complained Kett, the mother Pineco mentioned earlier. "I'm sure she's still here. Maybe she just didn't hear us."

"What do we do if she can't hear us?" Asked Caillou the Caterpie. "Who's going to protect us?"

"Exactly my point!" The Scyther raised one of his bladed arms superiorly. "One of us must lead. I am the strongest, I will protect the forest!"

"Excuse me," Celebi said to Jirachi before she showed herself to the crowd.

"Celebi!" Kett exclaimed. Reeze' shoulders sank.

"There now, I'm alright and I'm here." She explained. "I'm sorry I was gone for a moment."

"A moment?" Scoffed Bluie the Butterfree. "You've been gone hours!" Celebi hadn't realized how long she'd been gone, but Bluie's comment caused her to realize how long she really had been gone.

"Was it really…hours?" She wondered. She looked back at Jirachi, who was floating about a tree covered in sleeping Kakuna and Metapod.

"Where were you?" Kett asked.

"I was in Goldenrod City." She said truthfully. She didn't often lie, but she wondered if now maybe she should've.

"Where is Goldenrod City?" Caillou asked.

"And what were you doing there?" Bluie was suspicious. He'd seen the stranger in the trees. Now he watched Jirachi as silence fell. "Who is that, Celebi?"

"That's…Jirachi." She answered in a dreamier voice than she meant. Bluie looked indignant, Kett smirked a bit, Caillou tilted his head, Reeze rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Celebi," He continued. "Shouldn't someone be appointed Assistant Forest Guardian for the rare times when you are absent?"

"Not Reeze!" Kett complained. "He's too impulsive!"

"I'm not impulsive! I'm quick." Reeze insisted.

"Calm down, everyone." Celebi said in her soothing voice. "I left because I saw a strange star fall. It turned out this star was Jirachi, a mythical Pokémon much like myself. But that is beside the point. Tell me, friends, what the problem was?"

"Its Team Rocket again." Caillou said fearfully. "They were hurting Pokémon."

"Another trainer came through." Kett said. "And he captured my daughter, Soi. But then a Team Rocket member came in. The trainer tried to fight him with Soi, but she was defeated and kidnapped. I hate to think what a Team Rocket member might do to my poor little Soi, who was so happy to meet a person!"

"That's terrible!" Now Celebi felt truly terrible to have left. Especially since, while Soi had been kidnapped, she'd been out having fun with Jirachi. She looked back at Jirachi, who had heard this, and looked terrible himself now. "But we will save her, and return her to her trainer." Celebi couldn't let Team Rocket leave with little Soi. Not with the things they did to Pokémon! She would do what she could since she'd let this happen by her irresponsibility.

"But how?" Bluie asked with a smirk. "You don't know which way the trainer went. Only I know, for I flew after him a while, until he tried to catch me."

"Certainly you would tell me?" Celebi asked. Bluie was proud, but he wouldn't be so cold, would he?

"Let me come with you." Bluie said. "And I will lead you as best I can to Soi and the Team Rocket fiend!"

"You want to come with me?" Celebi never expected Bluie to be one to put himself in any position of danger.

"Not only will I lead you," He continued. "But I will scatter Stun Spores on our enemies, or Sleep Powder on the reluctant guards. If necessary, I can even share a little dust of Poison Powder with the tougher Pokémon out there." Celebi did smile, though. Bluie could be a show off, but he could be really helpful.

"Alright." Celebi agreed. "Soi could use your help."

"Well hey!" Kett stepped in. "She's my daughter. I'm not about to let you two go out while I stay here in my cozy old tree. I'm coming too. Just let me get my things. I don't want someone to snatch my good twigs while we're gone. Soi liked those twigs."

"Alright, that makes us a team of three." Celebi smiled. "I'd say we're a pretty tough team as it is."

"Well what am I going to do here alone?" Jirachi said. "I've got to stay with you until you make your wish." Celebi blushed. She couldn't hide the fact that she had a crush on Jirachi at all. Bluie gave them an annoyed look.

"Miss Celebi," Reeze mumbled. "As the strongest Pokémon in Ilex Forest, next to you of course, shouldn't I be the Assistant Forest Guardian, and watch the Pokémon in your stead?" He had a hopeful and almost greedy look in his eyes.

"Absolutely not." Celebi firmly stated. His smile faded. "A Pokémon with your strength must be on my team. There will likely be danger, and we could use your blades." It was clear the Reeze enjoyed the compliment. He flicked his wings excitedly.

"And what about you?" Jirachi nodded to the little Caterpie that was left.

"Well I don't want to stay here alone." He shrugged his wormy body. "But I can't really do anything. All I do is String Shot."

"And we may need that String Shot to slow our enemies." Celebi encouraged him. "Come now, Caillou, you may be stronger than you think." Caillou was encouraged by her words, he stretched up tall.

"Look at us." Jirachi smiled, floating up above the ragtag team. "Jirachi, Celebi, Butterfree, Pineco, Scyther, and Caterpie." Celebi smiled.

"Why is Jirachi before Celebi?" She playfully kidded.

"Because Jirachi is faster." He smirked.

"You did not just say that!" Celebi said indignantly but still lighthearted.

"I'm fast too." Reeze asserted.

"They're acting like children, honestly." Bluie whispered to Caillou, he returned to her a glare for her comment. "What?"

"Let's get moving now." Kett said. "I'll be the adult here if I have to. I've mothered thirteen Pineco, and I can mother a Celebi and a Jeer-a-chee if I have to. Bluie, lead us now, won't you?"

"Yes, Kett." She agreed with a lofty smile. "Come along now, team, the Rocket bloke went this way."

**This is loosely based on an idea I had a long time ago, during my first "run" on fan fiction. Now it's changed and I plan to include a few characters from my other stories, to provide a little of their background. Characters such as "Ivan Shcotte" from "Measures of Greatness" and "Keaton Port" from "Determined".**  
**This will probably be a short story, I don't mean for it to go very long.**

**Thanks for reading! -LifeofLove**

**P.S. Looking for a beta-reader for this story. Someone who can read the chapters and get back to me quick! I have some beta-readers for my other stories, and I greatly appreciate their help, but as this story is not a top priority, I would like to update it quicker.**


	2. Humans

The ten year-old trainer made it to Goldenrod City late the next day, and had no idea how to continue searching for his Pineco. He'd looked everywhere for Team Rocket and couldn't find a trace of them. They'd certainly covered their tracks well enough.

Now he sat in the Pokemon Center on a couch in the corner. He wasn't trying to sob, or cry, or tear up, but it kept happening and he was only growing more and more frustrated.

That was only his third Pokemon. He still had his Chikorita and Hoothoot, but he wished for his Pineco. He was going to train it and grow it into a strong and powerful member of his team.

"Are you alright?" A female voice finally asked him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but her voice had so much kindness and sympathy that he didn't want to turn her away. He wiped his face as inconspicuously as he could and looked up at her.

At first, the boy was stunned by the sadness in her eyes for him. And then he was a bit dazzled by her beauty. She was tall, a bit older than him, he could tell. She had long brown hair, soft blue eyes, and a face he could tell was usually smiling.

"I-" He'd almost forgotten his reason for weeping. "I lost my Pokemon."

"What Pokemon?" She asked, now smiling a bit. She sat down beside him.

"Pineco." He answered quickly. "It was…Team Rocket." Her face changed.

"Team Rocket?" Her voice wasn't so soft as before. She was much more serious now. "They stole your Pineco?" He didn't answer. He only nodded and held back his tears. This was so frustrating. He wanted to cry for his Pokemon but he didn't want to cry in front of a girl. "Well we have to go get it back!" She was clearly indignant. She was not at all a friend of Team Rocket.

"I tried to." The boy sighed shakily. "That is, I tried to find them. I looked all over Goldenrod City, but I couldn't find them anywhere." She was quiet for a minute, and then she looked at him thoughtfully.

"What's your name?" She finally asked.

"Ivan." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Mira." She answered. "You said you looked all over Goldenrod?"

"I think so." Ivan sniffed.

"Did you look underground?"

The team made it through the forest as the moon faded out and the bright morning sun rose. It was warm on their faces during the cool new hours.

Here they saw a plain road, with plain grass on either side of it, and a few puddles here and there, as if it had just rained.

"How much longer?" Asked Caillou the Caterpie.

"I don't know." Bluie replied. "He could be miles away by now. Everyone knows people move fast, and if he has a Pokemon he can fly on, well, he could be in an entirely different region!" She smirked. Celebi rolled her eyes at the obnoxious Butterfree.

"Come on, Bluie, you always see the cup half empty." Kett groaned. "Lets see its half-full. Look at this wonderful team on their way to save Soi! Team Rocket won't stand a chance." She said that, and Celebi wanted to believe it, but she knew they couldn't really stand in a fight.

In many cases Team Rocket's Pokemon were weak, but this team was probably weaker. Even if they had trained and fought for years, only Reeze would be very powerful. The fighting would mostly remain for Jirachi and Celebi, and Celebi was almost certain of a fight, since Team Rocket was their enemy.

"Be careful, Celebi." Jirachi warned. "There's trainers about. I can sense them on the path ahead." Neither Jirachi nor Celebi wished to be caught. Celebi had a job to do, of course, and Jirachi wasn't about to be seen either.

"Guys!" Celebi called. "Don't walk through the tall grass." All four Pokemon stopped before continuing. "Walk on the road. Otherwise trainers might try to catch or battle you." Kett nodded.

"You heard her!" They moved out of the tall grass and followed the road ahead of them.

"Um, this is about as far as I got." Bluie admitted. "I suppose there's not really another way to go, though, right? Only along this road."

"I don't suppose we'll stop to eat anytime soon…" Reeze sighed, gazing at an apricot tree a few feet off the path.

"Oh fine." Celebi and Jirachi alighted with them. "I suppose a rest would be alright." The four rushed to the tree and Reeze knocked out a few apricots. The Pokemon eagerly ate them and then drank from the nearby stream. Slowly and peacefully a Magikarp's head rose out of the water to survey the drinkers.

"Hello." He said in a rather nasal voice. His eyes were proud and his moustache acceptably curled. "Might I ask what you are doing?"

"Drinking." Reeze replied as he slurped.

"Oh." The Magikarp gave a slow nod. "Yes, I see that now. May I ask what you are doing _out_ of the forest?"

"We're going to save Soi!" Caillou exclaimed excitedly.

"Its my daughter." Kett explained. "She was kidnapped by a man from Team Rocket."

"Oh Team Rocket!" The Magikarp groaned. "We cannot stand them! They take us and stick us with all sorts of needles until we turn red from all the poking and prodding." Kett looked horrified. Bluie appeared to feel bad for her.

"That's why we must save her." The Butterfree continued. "We can't let the same thing happen to Soi."

"Well I hate to be the one to tell you that it can't be done..." The Magikarp spoke dully. "…But it can't be done. Pokemon cannot release a Pokemon that's been caught by a human."

"We're not going to release her." Kett said with a wistful look. "We're going to return her to her human. You see, she was kidnapped from her human. That's why we're going to save her."

"Oh." The Magikarp continued in his dull voice. "Well I don't see much good in that."

"Why not?" Bluie snapped. She was growing agitated with this Magikarp.

"If he lost her once," He let out a deep and long yawn before he finished. "He'll probably lose her again. Humans are such unpredictable, unkind, unforgiving creatures that care nothing more for Pokemon than for a crust of bread to fill their greedy stomachs!"

Caillou looked hurt by that. He'd always wanted his own trainer. Celebi decided it was time to step in.

"Many humans are cruel." Celebi said with her arms crossed. "And many are greedy. But some care for their Pokemon and love them. Some train with them and work with them and eat with them. There is such a thing as good people."

"Well when you find some, then come and talk to me." The Magikarp said and gave a stern nod. "Good day to you! And please get your snorting noses out of my stream!" He descended back into the water and disappeared from view.

"Well I wonder who stuck spikes in his scales this morning?" Jirachi yawned. "People are great. Well, except for Team Rocket and those other weird teams."

"Some Pokemon have had bad experiences with humans," Celebi shrugged, "That put them off to them completely." She decided to reveal her thoughts to the group. "I bet he had a trainer that let him go. And he simply can't stand it when others do have trainers."

"I wonder if he'll ever be caught again." Caillou tilted his head.

"Maybe." Kett hoped.

"I'll bet his Pokeball will shake harder than all of the others!" Reeze offered.

"Lets get moving." Celebi decided. "We can't hang around here all day."

The team moved on. Bluie still found her place at the front of the party, though they only followed the road now. Jirachi and Celebi went with them unseen as trainers stared at the unusual group of Pokemon walking towards the gate.

The looks were even more concerned when they entered the gate. The attendants watched them, but said nothing. Reeze stopped for a moment, surveying the attendant with a hard and careful gaze, before Kett prodded him on with one of her spikes.

The group entered Goldenrod and joined the hustle and bustle. They looked just like any other trainer's Pokemon as they went this way and that, trying to guess where Team Rocket would be.

"Which way should we go?" Kett asked Celebi, who'd reappeared but so far was unnoticed.

"Look for black shirts and shifty eyes." Celebi advised. She'd dealt with Team Rocket before.

"There!" Bluie suddenly exclaimed, pointing a tiny claw towards the red-roofed Pokemon Center.

"What?" Celebi saw no Team Rocket members.

"That's him!" She exclaimed. "The guy who lost his Pokemon!" And she fluttered up and above the crowds.

"Kett! Stay with Caillou and Reeze!" Celebi ordered and flew off after Bluie. Jirachi followed her.

Bluie remained quietly but closely by the boy and the girl now with him. They were talking about Team Rocket.

"I've seen their base." The girl said. "They have Pokemon in there connected to machines or in weird testing tubes."

"What do you think they'll do to Pineco?" He asked worriedly.

"They won't do anything." She smirked. "Because we're going to save her." He looked hopeful as the two walked on.

"You can't just fly off like that!" Celebi exclaimed.

"They know where Team Rocket's base is!" Bluie replied. "Team Rocket has Soi! They'll lead us straight to them."

"Whoa!" A small voice suddenly gasped. Celebi saw a little boy staring and pointing straight at her. There were a couple more gasps before she disappeared again.

Celebi rushed to Jirachi and made sure he would remain unseen. But when she turned back, Bluie was still following after the trainers.

"Jirachi, can you go back to the others?" Celebi asked.

"But I'm supposed to stay with you." Jirachi said meekly. "You know, so you can make your wish and all…"

"I've got to follow Bluie." Celebi said. "And they need someone stronger with them. Please?" Jirachi shrugged. "Thanks, Jirachi." And she left him.

Celebi followed after Bluie as they descended into the dark underground world.

**Here's chapter two! I've got to do a little "research" before the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
